Currents
by Yuyukangkang
Summary: Tir terbangun dari tidurnya, dan ia terhenyak saat melihat semua ada di depannya. Gremio, Cleo, Pahn, Ted, ayahnya dan Sonya.


**Disclaimer: Konami's.**

* * *

><p>"Tuan muda, sudah pagi, cepat bangun. Tuan Teo dan Nyonya Sonya akan segera berangkat sebentar lagi."<p>

"...Ukh..."

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan sinar matahari menyelinap melewati jendela menembus tirai berwarna biru tua yang menutupi jendela kamarku. Aku terduduk di atas ranjang, mengerjap. Di sana Gremio nampak tersenyum, membuka tirai hingga cahaya menyilaukan mataku.

"...Apa, Gremio?"

"Cepat bangun, yang lain sudah menunggumu di ruang makan. Tuan Teo dan Nyonya Sonya akan segera berangkat ke selatan untuk bekerja lagi. Agak sayang memang, padahal mereka baru saja menikah dan kau belum lama menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka, mereka sudah harus-," pemuda itu, yang rambut pirang panjangnya diikat sembarangan dengan codet berbentuk 'X' di atas pipinya mengerjap, memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi heran. "Kenapa, tuan muda? Kau tampak aneh. Apa kau sakit?"

Aku tidak merespon, tapi segera bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan setengah berlari, segera menuju ke arah ruang makan bahkan tanpa mengganti pakaianku. Gremio tampak bingung, mengejarku dibelakang sambil meneriakkan sesuatu semacam_ 'Tuan muda! Tuan muda? Ada apa denganmu?'_ dan semacamnya, tapi aku tak peduli. Kubuka pintu ke arah ruang makan, dan di sana ada mereka.

Ayah, tampak sedang mengobrol dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang,_ Sonya_. Duduk mengelilingi meja ruang makan yang berbentuk segi empat di sisi yang lain, Pahn dan Cleo tampak seperti sedang mendebatkan sesuatu, tapi segera berhenti saat melihat aku memasuki ruangan, sementara Ted meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan mata mengawasi stew panas yang asapnya mengepul di tengah meja makan, siap mengincar sasaran.

"Ah, tuan muda! Selamat pagi. Ada apa dengan penampilanmu?"

"Tuan muda! Gremio sudah memasakkan stew kesukaanmu. Ayo cepat duduk, supaya kita bisa segera makan!"

"Ya ampun, Pahn. Kau nggak bisa mikir hal lain selain makan, ya?"

"B-bukan itu maksudku! Aku hanya bilang kalau semakin cepat semakin baik karena Tuan Teo dan Nyonya Sonya nampak terburu-buru-,"

"Iya deh iya. Percaya."

Aku masih tertegun. Bengong.

"Tir, lama sekali kau. Aku sudah lapar. Cepat duduk! Ayo, ayo!" Ted mengucapkan dengan semangat sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tir, sedang apa kau berdiri di sana? Belum ganti pakaian, pula. Ya sudahlah, tak apa, cepat duduk."

Yang itu ayah. Sementara si wanita cantik berambut pirang di sebelahnya tampak tersenyum geli. "Kau tak apa-apa, Tir? Wajahmu nampak kebingungan."

Aku terhenyak. Tiba-tiba air mata menetes pada pipiku, dan semua orang di dalam ruangan terbengong melihatku. Gremio yang baru masuk ke ruangan tampak panik, dan langsung bertanya pada Ted mengenai apa yang terjadi, sementara Ted sendiri tampak sama bingungnya dengan Gremio. Aku tersenyum tipis, menggeleng pelan dan buru-buru menghapus air mataku.

"Tidak-maaf. Aku hanya merasa aneh. Aku baru saja melihat sebuah mimpi, mimpi yang sangat panjang...," aku menatap wajah yang ada di sana satu persatu, "Mimpi buruk yang paling tak ingin kulihat. Kalian pergi satu-persatu dari hadapanku. Dan saat terbangun, aku sangat bersyukur kalau semua itu hanya mimpi."

Entah kenapa timbul perasaan rindu yang sangat aneh. Kutatap wajah ayah yang menatapku balik, bibirnya melengkungkan senyum. Di sebelahnya Sonya merangkulnya, dan mengambil jeda dahulu sebelum kemudian ayah membuka mulutnya. "Kau ini bicara apa, Tir. Kami selalu berada di dekatmu." Senyumnya,_ anehnya,_ tampak damai sekali.

"Ia benar, Tir. Bahkan walaupun raga kita terpisah, walaupun kita tak bisa bertemu lagi secara nyata," Ted menyentuh dadanya, "kami akan selalu berada di dekatmu, di dalam _sini_. Kau harus percaya itu."

"Kami pasti akan selalu bersama tuan muda dan melindungi tuan muda! Tuan muda tak boleh berkata begitu!" Pahn segera menukas, dan Cleo menimpali. "Ya, benar. Kau kenapa sih, tuan muda? Jangan berwajah begitu, ayolah. Kau kan anak laki-laki."

Aku membalas senyum mereka. Tapi entah kenapa perasaan aneh sedari tadi tidak hilang, seolah masih ada sebuah lubang menganga yang besar, besar sekali di dalam_ sini._

"Tuan muda," Gremio mengucap lirih dari sebelahku, dan aku menoleh. "Tuan muda harus percaya pada semuanya. Gremio ini juga tak akan pernah meninggalkan tuan muda, apapun yang terjadi. Aku pasti akan selalu melindungi tuan muda."

Aku terdiam, dan membuka mulutku hendak mengucap sesuatu. Tapi tiba-tiba di sekelilingku semuanya terasa buram. Seperti ada kabut yang tiba-tiba hadir, dan wajah-wajah yang ada satu persatu menghilang, membaur bersama udara hingga menyisakan kegelapan yang kosong di hadapan.

* * *

><p>"Tuan muda? Sudah siang. Kau tak apa-apa? Apa kau sakit?"<p>

Aku membuka mataku-untuk kedua kalinya, dan menyadari ini bukan di kamarku. Sebuah penginapan di Banner Village, ya, benar. Gremio ada di sebelahku, menatapku dengan khawatir, dan tangannya yang besar dan kokoh mencengkeram tanganku yang tetap berupa tangan seorang remaja laki-laki sejak enam tahun terakhir. Aku tak menjawabnya, masih antara sadar dan tak sadar, tapi kugenggam balik tangannya.

"Tuan muda...?_ Kau... menangis_."

Aku terhenyak, segera duduk di atas tempat tidur dan meraba pipiku. Basah. Aku menggeleng, dan dengan senyum lemah di atas bibirku, akhirnya aku bersuara. Suara yang serak karena tenggorokanku terasa kering.

"Tidak, tak apa-apa. Aku hanya bermimpi." Kupejamkan mataku sejenak dan kubuka lagi. "Mimpi yang sangat... menyenangkan, andai itu bisa menjadi kenyataan." Gremio nampak makin khawatir, dan genggamannya pada tangan kananku yang berbalut sarung tangan dipererat. "Mimpi?"

"Ya. Aku bermimpi kita semua sedang makan bersama. Aku, kau, Pahn, Cleo, ayah, Ted. Lalu ada Sonya yang sudah menikah dengan ayah. Mimpi yang... terasa sangat nyata," aku menarik nafas, "Tidak usah khawatir, Gremio. Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, aku tak sedih. Karena mereka bilang, mereka akan selalu bersamaku," kudekatkan tangan kiriku yang kosong ke dada, meniru gestur Ted dalam mimpiku, "walau raga mereka sudah tak ada, mereka akan selalu bersamaku. _Di sini_."

Gremio tersenyum lemah, dan mengangguk. "Lagipula masih ada kau, Cleo, dan Pahn. Kau sudah berjanji, kan, Gremio? Kau pasti akan selalu bersamaku dan melindungiku. Aku tahu, dan aku tak akan menyesal dengan yang sudah terjadi."

Gremio mengangguk. Ia menatap wajahku lama, lekat, mengingatkanku pada ekspresi ayahku yang sedang memperhatikan aku yang sedang belajar sewaktu kecil. Ia menarik nafas, dan akhirnya melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada tanganku.

"Yak, ayo turun. Aku sudah menyiapkan stew kesukaan tuan muda. Tuan harus makan yang banyak, untuk bagian Tuan Teo dan Ted juga, ya?" Ia berdiri beranjak, dan aku baru memperhatikan kalau ia memakai celemek berwarna putih yang nampak kontras dengan jubah warna hijau yang sepertinya lupa ia lepaskan.

Aku tertawa kecil.

"Benar-benar harus makan yang banyak kalau mewakilkan Ted, ya."

* * *

><p><strong>-Fin-<strong>


End file.
